Yellow Butterfly
by Art Of Noise
Summary: AU. Set during WW2. Sora is a jewish boy, disguised as a Nazi officer. Riku is a German Nazi officer, highranked and proud of his job. How can the 2 be together, while also hiding away?


This is a HUGE warning to those with weak stomachs and such. This fic is incredibly sick. No, I must admit that there is barely a drop of blood in this fic, but I'm basing it on the Holocaust. And if you've read the summary, you would have found out that Sora is the Jew and Riku is the Nazi, here. So naturally, (as most wars are) there will be lots of death.

I beg of you, do not flame me. This story is just an experiment, and if you flame me, I will respond with a tougher sting. Constructive criticism is rather welcome, but I have no intention of continuing this fic unless people really like it, which I more than doubt. I have other stories and one shots to work on, such as If I Were Gay, and Confidential Confessions. This story has been nagging in the back of my mind to be written, and I am now writing it to let the feeling go.

So please, I do not mind bluntness, but I do mind cruelty. And all italicized words are by me, so don't steal them. This idea was my own, and has been eating at the back of my mind for a rather long time.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts 2 is not mine.

Yellow Butterfly.

It was there that they sat, all seven of them. This particular memory, he knew, would remain in his mind forever. For it was one of the very few times when they were altogether, and he cherished this memory with all his heart.

4 more years and the horrors of war would tear them apart, but friendship lasts forever in the eyes of an innocent adolescent.

Forever and a day.

Kairi smiled sweetly at him, her eyes shining brightly. This was how he remembered her, sweet and kind. "Sora," his named rolled off her tongue. "What do you want to be when you grow older?"

A simple question, to say the least, but it had him thinking for quite a while. Nowadays, as the world seemingly grew smaller, his choices were few. He glanced at his silver haired partner and smiled. "I know..." he giggled. "Riku's WIFE!"

The whole group burst into laughter, a sound that made his stomach flutter. Roxas punched his shoulder playfully, saying "Very fitting for a skinny boy like you, Sora. May I ask when we are expecting junior?"

Again, the group burst into fits of giggles and Riku replied "9 months, September. I trust all of you will give us our baby presents? Diapers cost so much, these days." The group nodded dutifully, save for Leon, who merely rolled his eyes. Riku grinned wickedly and turned his attention to the blonde leaning casually against a mailbox.

"And what of you, Strife? Are you planning on giving Leon your own little bundle of joy?"

Leon stiffened, and Cloud laughed softly. "Actually, Riku..." he smirked devilishly at Leon. "I won't be giving _Leon _any children."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "And just why _not?"_

"Because _he _is the woman of this relationship. Not _me._" The group howled with laughter, Sora nearly doubled over from his own amusement. Yet in that moment, their world seemed to shrink another fraction, and a long bell sounded through the air. Sora gazed sadly at Leon, who merely nodded in return. It was 7:55, and they needed to rush home. They stared longingly at their friends, who only stared back in understanding. Rules were rules, and by 8:00 Leon and Sora had to be in their houses. Bidding farewell to their friends, they raced home, hopefully making it before the final bell rang.

_Sometimes when the walls close in, I wonder if I'm alone. _

_Or I wonder if you are here with me? _

_My shouts and cries don't reach the outside world, who've cast me aside._

_Maybe the walls were never closed to begin with,_

_Maybe I was being pushed by hard cold hands, into a space, a damp corner._

_To be forgotten. _

Sora tilted his head towards the clouds, trying in near vain to catch a snowflake in his mouth. He received odd stares and giggles from a few passerbys, many of them scowling dangerously at him. The bright yellow star on his jacket made sure of it. And for a moment, he swore that he could feel the world shrink a fraction more.

Leon sent them hateful glares and grabbed his arm angrily, stalking away to the place they had agreed to meet their friends. Shivering away the vibes of hatred, he hurries after Leon.

When they had arrived, they had only met 2 of their friends. Riku and Cloud had waited patiently for them, the others attending to more formal things.

Sora sighed heavily as he shook the snow from his gravity-defying spiked brown hair. Riku helped him take off his coat, and he slowly slid to the ground.

"Where is Roxas?" Sora whispered.

Cloud and Riku exchanged nervous looks, but Leon spoke up. "He's going out of the country for a few weeks. But don't worry, if anyone can take care of themselves, it's Roxas."

Sora nodded sadly. Now he had no way of knowing of Roxas' well being. The thought of his only brother being hurt was too much to bear, and he clutched his chest in despair. Riku rubbed his shoulders reassuringly. Cloud cleared his throat. "We've called you both here for a reason..."

Leon stared at him. "And that is...?"

"We're going to Germany..."

End Chapter.

* * *

I am so very sorry about the amount of suck in this fic. It is literally craptastic AND boring. I barely plan on continuing it, because it's a war story, and many of you will be terribly disinterested. In fact, I don't CARE if you flame me. I wont mind. And I seriously loathe this fic right now, but I needed it out of my mind. And now that it is, I can leave it alone.

Sorry for wasting your time. Please forgive me.


End file.
